The Power of the Puzzle
by Sazerac
Summary: Weak and in a position that could easily overthrow him, Voldemort sends his Death Eaters after Yami for his magic. What could it mean when the Boy-Who-Lived sees him in his dreams, willingly working for him...without the puzzle? After GoF/Battle City.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome!**

This actually began as a YGO _prideshipping_ fic but I needed an enemy, and my really smart muse [/sarcasm] -

Turtule: That's me.

- said for me to use the HP cast. So I did. But a good crossover combines equal elements of each so I stuck as much HP as I could...and because my general rule is no pairings in crossovers, I got sad (ist a prideshipper! Needs more prideshippy--XD).

Oh, and I need to say that a character will get a something about them, revealed in the _middle_ of the story that has no relation to YGO canon or the HP world. And they won't be attending Hogwarts. And it's based on the dub because I got the idea when I was watching the dub, but being the smart idiot that I am they live in Japan, _and_ it's based on the dub...because the concept of the Shadow Realm originated from the dub.

Wonderful.

**Timeline: HP5 is currently underway, mentioned escape of Death Eaters OOTP ch. 25; After Battle City. **YGO: Events by manga, DEATH-T replaces EP 1 and Monster World the duel/sealing during Duellist Kingdom. From EP 1, EP 2 replaces what happens after Monster World and it onwards is the dub version. After Battle City, Yuugi doesn't just leave school and instead attends school until the holidays(more realistic in Japan).**  
**

That's settled, so I'll get started.

* * *

**The Power of the Puzzle  
**(shiai ni yabueru)

**- Chapter One -**

**--  
**

It is the afternoon and Yugi is worried, because since leaving the house Yami has been completely silent, except for the occasional mumbling of words he hears through his soul room.

They had received a letter to them in neat, compressed kanji five hours ago. Since then, Yugi has had no idea who it could have been from, as Téa would much rather prefer visiting and Joey's handwriting is hastily scrawled and borderline illegible. Ryou didn't contact him much since Battle City and Tristan...well, Yugi admits he was a mystery, as originally being Joey's friend and feeling as a tag-along he doesn't really know him very well.

The contents of the letter were quite interesting;

_Yugi_, it began.

_I need to meet you as soon as possible._

_It is about some important news that I cannot place in this letter in fear of it being read by someone else._

_Today at 4:30PM, go to Domino Square and follow the instructions in the other paper provided._

_Malik Ishtar._

Yugi attempts to ask Yami whether it was wise to even begin following the odd instructions, which are clearly meant to prevent people from finding the location even with a map, but the spirit doesn't seem to notice. No matter the response, he is still looking for the second part of the sentence saying 'Enter the alley between the tattoo parlour and the Scorpion', and it is currently a futile effort. The tattoo parlour is easy enough to find though, him having been here in the shadier streets once already with Joey when the latter was looking for this cool new pair of shoes...

The Scorpion. A reference understood mainly by the ones who had been conned by that shop owner, Joey one of them.

Now the shop is simply empty, the year or two that passed since the event causing the owner's temporal insanity landing him in an asylum and the shop automatically closing down. Thugs have clearly stolen from the closed shop that could obviously not sell, as the sign containing the scorpion is missing and there is hardly a window that is not busted in. All in all, it looks as if it's in ruins, and if Joey were indeed here he may have commented that the man deserved it.

Yugi sighs before beginning to walk once more, glancing at the sheet of instructions as he did.

_Climb the emergency stairs of the red building to the second floor and look for the closest intersection to the 'Burger World', go there._

--

The last instruction he is given leads him to a deserted alleyway between some buildings, just far enough from Domino Square that no curious wanderers may enter but irritatingly close to the Kame Game Shop which he left almost an hour ago.

The alleyway itself isn't very impressive, as the best and probably most effective way to describe it would be by using the words dark and dusty. Sound does not echo but rather is absorbed by the concrete or stone walls surrounding three of the sides, and whatever other ears lay hidden behind the veils of black shadow. Golden light from the setting sun comes into it, however due to the sharp 'L' turn entry it only casts its bright gleam to the wall on the side, the rest being blocked and stolen away by a nearby building.

Perhaps the reason why Malik had asked them to be there was so no one could overhear or interrupt their conversation, but the surroundings hint towards a trap. It would be easy to hide in one of the corners as the air seems slightly thick and wait for some poor, unfortunate prey to come wondering aimlessly across. Whatever the reason, they find their guards rising without prior thought, and stay alert without much movement.

The crunching of gravel from outside the entrance calls their attention immediately, and his head automatically snaps around. Yami had seemed to come to his senses at that moment and took over his body so quickly and with such force he clutched his side as he entered his soul room, knowing that his other was merely concerned for his safety but the thought that he has changed passes unwillingly.

Now the figure emerges into their sight, their features only given away as a silhouette of the person due to the light and the angle in which they are standing in. Every part of them was unrecognisable yet familiar to them in a strange way, and he finds himself temporarily blinded their golden armbands shine with a bright, reflective glare.

The other tilts his head so his face was visible to the duo, and Malik Ishtar whispers one word;

"Attack."

--

Master Voldemort is pleased.

His mood does not waver as Lucius Malfoy apparates to the entrance of his manor and the Dark Lord can see him present the Mark and his wand for inspection to the guards. He is immediately admitted in, his robes swishing and flicking behind him in a way that nearly defies gravity.

Respectfully he kneels before his Lord and touches his head to the floor submissively, and with an almost lazy upward flick of his hand the Malfoy rises up again. Contentedly, Nagini rises up and entwines herself around his throne and her head around his arm. She hisses in a purr-like way as he distractedly pets her head.

"Tell me, Malfoy," he begins in a questioning tone. "Why are you here?"

His voice is smooth and silky, promising those who gave him news he did not want an instant _Crucio_, or if they were lucky, a quick and painless _Avada_. However today it also seems to have a slightly cheerful lilt at the ends of some words, as he is pleased his loyal Death Eaters have finally been 'released' from Azkaban and the dementors were now on his side.

"My Lord, there is further news from the Ministry."

Malfoy speaks without fear, but even without activating the more skilled functions of his Legilimency he is able to tell it is merely a slight façade. Even so, the Dark Lord leans forward expectantly and raises a slim, almost nonexistent brow at the other as if curiously interested.

"Apparently there was this great blast of what they say is raw, undiluted magical power which seems to have overrun all their unauthorized magical energy detection systems a little over three months ago. For some reason I had not heard of this now, but I used a little spell of my own and have gathered that the people who have been exposed to it are now all residing in the same country. Their magical auras are laced with traces of whatever was cast and I am definitely sure that they are either the ones who preformed it or exposed to it and could give us potential new, _powerful_ followers."

Voldemort frowns slightly in disapproval due to the delay...but to have overrun the Ministry's specially made and layered spells would certainly require all, or even more energy than he had at the moment, as those charms are centuries old and he still requires crucial time for his own power to rightfully return to him after a little 'experiment' of his had failed. However...pure power _would_ be easier to both tear apart the complex weave and to track...

"Go, then. See if you can find me those who had cast that power, but keep your distance." He hisses threateningly, and Malfoy stands up and bows, not meeting his eyes. "Come to me at once when you have new information. If you wish you may take others with you, but I expect results from you, as you have failed me too many times already in the past, and for you to find this out so late has disappointed me, Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord."

And respectfully he strides out the door before disapparating with a loud _crack_, wondering of the implications that will befall him due to his first name being used would cause.

--

The Shadows towards the edges seem to clump and merge together, producing a new form.

It is painstakingly slow, the speed in which Malik is summoning, but he sees and notes that his right hand is holding a Duel Monsters card, the back facing towards them and his left is touching the Millennium Rod hooked in his belt. The tight black sleeveless top and beige cargo pants he wears and his stance almost exactly copies his yami, if not for the fact his hair does not stand on end anymore.

Yami is somehow stunned, but he knows it is not by the way of the Shadows but merely a shocked surprise. A slightly humanoid feature is seen now in summoning, and more of them begin massing around the head, lower body and hands. Giant claw-like attachments form around the lower arm, intricate armour around the form itself and a helmet which stands up with the blade of an axe. Twin thoughts are heard at the same time.

///_Makyura the Destructor!_///

They had seen that card for themselves recently at Battle City, but are quickly interrupted out of their musings as the monster leaps forwards with skill, precision and grace through the air ten metres to where they were without taking a single step and slices its left claw from one of his ears to the other. He still has his reflexes, retrained from years past and swiftly steps back.

Quickly, he reaches into his customary second belt and touches the first card of his duelling deck in a move to pull it out. Both his light and himself pray and keep their trust in the Heart of the Cards that that card is indeed what they are looking for.

Sidestepping a second blow, he places one hand on his Millennium Puzzle to draw upon its power and imagines the Shadows near him solidifying the way Makyura was created. He glances swiftly at the card he holds and silently cheers.

"I summon the Dark Magician!"

He found himself immersed in a well of never-ending darkness.

* * *

I _hate_ typing 'Tea'. Anzu is a far far prettier name. The secondary title is **shiai ni yabueru**, a Japanese expression meaning '**to lose a game**'. Keep that in mind.

Please review!

~Nikki :D

**P.S. Forgot to mention this earlier - would like to thank Darkie (Yami-no-Tamashii) for reading over this to make sure it makes sense!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah!**

Sorry for ditching you guys for so long!

**Cookies and hugs go out to New1Romantic, Kris Phantom, ****GinaStar, Yami-no-Tamashii, frenziedpanda7, DragoonShana and Ashfire28 for the favourites, reviews and alerts!**

Enjoy, and thanks to Darkie for looking over this again due to my tendency to write things that don't make sense!

* * *

**The Power of the Puzzle  
**(shiai ni yabureru)

**- Chapter Two -  
**

--

He has the feeling he is conscious and alert, even though there seems to be a heavy weight on his eyelids. Scratching and tapping noises are audible in the din, and when he is finally able to see he is greeted with the sight of the ceiling...in his room? It has to be his room, and when he raises his front half off the bed (_bed?_), causing the blanket (_blanket?_) that was covering him to fall away he can see the familiar array of shelves near him.

"You know, Pharaoh, all this blacking out isn't going to be good for you in the long run." He hears a familiar voice drawl past his peripheral vision.

It is then he realizes that he was still in control of his body...if so, why did he begin thinking he was his other?

"Shut up, Malik."

The Egyptian grins, happy for some response from the person who looked dead as a rock ten minutes ago. Yami notices he is wearing a light pink belly-baring shirt with a few golden chains for decoration and into black cargo pants instead, the clothes he had on while first introducing himself as 'Namu' a little over three months ago. In his soul room, Yugi shifts, now waking up.

/Yami?/

//Yes, Yugi?//

/I'm tired./

Mentally he smiles gently at the shorter one and the Millennium Puzzle's magic pulses gently as they switch. Now he looks more tired than he had a moment ago, and after yawning he notices Malik.

"Oh. Hi, Malik."

Malik waves, a smile on his face. "Hey. You greet people better then the Pharaoh does, you know."

It was this moment when Yami decides to appear beside them in spirit form, playfully whacking the other's head. He scowled, and Malik grinned.

The events of the day before now find their way back to the two Puzzle bearers, and Yugi gasps, remembering how much the other person resembled his – what should have been – long-gone yami.

"Malik – your yami...?"

"Huh? Oh, that." He snorts. "That was just to scare you so you would summon. Alert you to the situation at hand, y'know."

A brief look flashes between the other two, and the way their heads are cocked slightly, the subtle (or maybe not-so-subtle) movements and change of expression tell him that they are deep in conversation. Malik, though, does not interrupt them, simply taking out his Rod and fingering all the grooves in thought.

Without any reason he then turns the rod around so he is grasping the head, the other end pointing towards Yugi. It is clear that he is simply giving it to him in a gesture of friendship, however Yugi looks at the handle cautiously.

/Should I take it?/ he asks, stopping his yami finishing the sentence he is just speaking.

//You decide.//

He glances towards it hesitantly before reaching out to take the handle. When holding it he doesn't seem to sense the pulses of another spirit inside and looks back at Malik.

"Nothing, hmm?"

"Nothing."

Malik smiles and leans forward and his smirk seems to ooze the fact he had proven himself right. "You yourself know how hard it is to stay in someone else's soul room for too long. After all, soul rooms aren't actually made for more than one soul."

"T-that's true."

"But yours wasn't actually a spirit, was it? It was really part of you." Yami points out.

"Yes and no." Grinning, Malik points to his top. "Besides, would evil really wear pink?"

Yugi groans. Yami stares. Malik sighs in response.

"You know the world's going to end when no one can take a joke anymore, but really – I can't think of another way to convince you."

Catching sight of the invisible tension between them, Yugi holds his hands up in a peacekeeping gesture and looks pointedly at Yami.

/We need to trust him, Yami./

//Yes, but – //

/You were the one who told me to decide./ His mental voice is firm, and Yami simply looks away.

"Anyway...wait," Yugi frowns as he recalls something the Egyptian mentioned earlier. "You said something about making us summon, didn't you?"

"Yeah." When the young one hands the Rod back to its chosen, he finds him thinking about where to start.

"Did you feel that the disturbance in the Shadow Realm that was at the end of Battle City seems to have gone out of control lately, as if someone's demanded something of it but can't pay their price?" Yami nods, while his light is confused. Malik takes it upon himself to explain. "The Shadow Realm is where all the souls are kept, but it is actually...sentient, you could say. It's a strong force in itself, and usually when people call upon it they make actual deals with it."

"People? But the only Millennium Item holders now are you, me, Shadi and Ryou." There is a pause. "Don't you think that Ryou should hear about this too?"

"That would be easier, and would save time too," Yami doesn't look at them as he speaks, spiritual face not giving off any further emotion except a poker face and their mind link blocked.

"I'll call him then."

--

At the moment, one Seto Kaiba is currently enjoying his lunch break.

In a way.

He is at his desk, on his laptop. His laptop is showing some kind of information that probably only he would understand, and there is a window open listing the KaibaCorp.'s live share price data. Besides that, the young CEO is sipping a cup of coffee. A strong mocha, to be exact.

As the price jumps down briefly before bouncing back up again, a light suddenly flashes on his phone, alerting him to a call from that channel. He presses it and another near it roughly, both allowing the phone to go on loudspeaker and connecting himself to the call.

"Mister Kaiba, sir," his secretary's rushed voice comes through. "There is a live voice message for you at port thirty-six. Automatically password encrypted systems, code K-1-5-4-7-3-9-1-2, a– "

He quickly punches the disconnect button as she takes a breath after the nine, eyes wide with recognition. He had heard it previously, quite a few times before, but this time he had a sense that this time it was different from the norm, and the presence behind him seems to nod in a way that confirms they felt the same feeling.

On the computer fixated to his desk he easily opens up a window and brings up a screen. The computer he is using is also connected to the KaibaCorp phone network, however by using the computer he is able to record and save whatever the voice message was for future purposes. He accesses the thirty-sixth port, just as his secretary mentioned.

"Password?" A melodious female voice questions through the speakers.

Swiftly and deftly he inputs the one chosen for that day.

1-7-5-9-3 * 8-6-2-4 * 3-7-1-9.

_M*O*K._ The first three letters of Mokuba, if one traces the path to each number's location on a typical phone keypad, or a keyboard's number pad.

A new voice filters its way through the speakers, the live speech being recorded at the same time.

" – come to our house."

"Well, the soonest would be tomorrow – would that be fine?" asks the second voice.

"Excellent!" The first voice is clearly happy, making a distinctively cheerful sound. "How's ten in the morning? Malik says whatever it is its important, so we'll wait for you and even though our body needs rest Yami seems really fidgety today."

"...I guess..."

"Okay! Ten it is! See you, Ryou!"

Yugi Motou hung up, pleased that everything has gone just as he'd wished.

* * *

Yes, I've gone and changed my mind about formatting, again.

Turtule: Please review! We'll give you moaaar cookies!

She means I'm giving them.

Bai bai~

Nikki


End file.
